Happy Sparkday Prowl
by optimus prime 007
Summary: It's Prowl's sparkday and Jazz tries to surprise him with a party. Will all go as planned? One-shot for CD's Birth Day!


A little bird told me it was Shizuka Taiyou's Birthday today. As a result this little one shot came to mind. Happy B-Day girl!

G1 Universe

AN: '...' bond talk

**Happy Sparkday Prowl**

Prowl was having a typical work day, meetings with Optimus and a few of the officers during the morning, chasing down Sunstreaker and Sides for a prank - gluing Bumblebee to the ceiling in the shower racks - and then locking the twins in the brig, and finally diligently working through the large stack of data pads on his desk.

All exactly as Jazz had planned.

The twins and Bumblebee were running interference so Jazz could take care of a few things for the special day. Blaster kept Bluestreak busy in the communications tower, mainly so he wouldn't discover the plan and thus prevent the young gunner from giving away the fact that they were having a surprise party for his brother. Even Optimus and Elita made sure Prowl was going to be busy all afternoon by making sure the base's SIC had plenty of data pads on his desk.

With Prowl busy, Jazz had plenty of time to prepare his and Prowl's shared quarters for a romantic cozy evening with a nice bubbling hot oil bath, energon treats for teasing his mate with, and arranging their berth to appear inviting for a nice bonding or interface session - Jazz was hoping for both actually.

At the same time, Ratchet and Ironhide were in the recreation room ordering a few of the mechs around as they decorated the room with balloons and streamers, getting it all ready for Jazz's inspection before the party was to start. Wheeljack made a special batch of high grade using his secret recipe that Sunny and Sides would die to get their servos on.

Jazz even made sure to take a break in the middle of the afternoon to interrupt his bondmate in his office, much like he'd do on any normal day. Ever the attentive sparkmate, Jazz even brought Prowl his energon because he'd never make to the recreation room to get his own energon. At the same time, he reminded Prowl about the meeting in the recreation room Optimus planned over a month ago and pointedly said that every Autobot not out on patrol had to attend.

As far as Prowl and Bluestreak were concerned, it was only a mandatory meeting. Everyone else knew it was the surprise party.

"Oh man! That'll knock the bolts of everyone's afts!" Jazz exclaimed after sampling Wheeljack's special high grade. "Wow!"

"Jazz! Red Alert informs me that Prowl has left his office," Optimus announced.

"Right on time," Jazz smiled, rubbing his hands together.

The mech couldn't wait. He was so excited about this party. So excited he was having trouble keeping his end of the spark bond quiet.

'You over energized or something?' Prowl inquired over their bond. 'Prime said this was a mandatory meeting. They never include drinking high grade.'

'Nah, Bumblebee's cracking jokes until everyone gets here,' Jazz quickly responded, tensing for a moment and hoping his bondmate believed the half truth. Bumblebee was there cracking jokes with Cliffjumper and Mirage. However, Jazz wasn't listening to the young scout.

'I guess he's fully recovered from today's incident then?'

'Yeah, he's fine. Just get your cute aft over here, babe.'

'Coming,' Prowl chuckled.

"He's two point three minutes away now," Optimus whispered after receiving another update from Red Alert.

"Hound, lights!" Jazz shouted quietly and the lights all went off.

"Quiet down everyone or your next maintenance exams will be most unpleasant," Ratchet threatened.

The room fell dead silent.

It was so quiet that those with sensitive audio receptors like Jazz, Mirage, and Hound, were able to hear the quiet tread of the tactician as he made his final approach to the recreation room. With Hound in charge of the lights, his timing was perfect.

The lights flicked on, everyone shouted 'SURPRISE' just as Prowl stepped into the room and then proceeded to sing Happy Sparkday. The tactician's head jerked up and doorwings arched up suddenly. His optics widened and his mouth dropped slightly.

Before they even finished the second line of lyrics to the song, Prowl's body stiffened more than usual, the telltale sign his CPU just crashed, and he fell over, landing flat on his back.

"Just _perfect_!" Jazz remarked sarcastically, staring at his prone bondmate's form on the floor.

"Don't worry Jazz, the high grade won't go to waste!" a few mechs cheered as the music came on.

"And Prowl's presents will still be here for him to open when his processor boots back up later," Ratchet chuckled.

"You need help getting him back to your quarters?" Bumblebee asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nah, I got him," Jazz sighed and then proceeded to pick his sparkmate up off the ground. Once he had Prowl slung over his shoulder he quietly headed straight for their quarters. And he didn't speak until their quarter's door was in sight. "Prowl, Prowl…what am I gonna do with ya?"

"You could put me down for starters."

"AH!" Jazz exclaimed, jumping and dropping Prowl from his shoulder.

Luckily, the tactician was agile enough to land on his feet.

"Did I startle you, Jazz?" he asked, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, just a little," Jazz replied then pushed a laughing Prowl. "Fragger, you darn near gave me a spark attack!"

"Sorry!" Prowl smirked, straightening up. "I would have said something sooner but I had a nice view of your aft. Seemed a shame to waste it."

"How…what…" Jazz stuttered for a moment before it suddenly dawned on him. "You faked a CPU crash?!"

Prowl nodded, grinning.

"Why? I worked hard to make this day special for you!"

"I know and I appreciate it very much."

"Pfft, when did you find out about all the plans I made?"

"I had accidentally left the duty roster in our quarters, because you so skillfully distracted me with those hands of yours and almost made me late for my first meeting with Optimus this morning," Prowl explained and received an sheepish shrug from Jazz as they entered their quarters. "I guess because the music was so loud you never heard me come in to retrieve it."

"Frag," Jazz frowned. "Optimus was _**supposed**_ to keep his optics on you to make sure you stayed in your office."

"Well, when Elita walks into his office his optics tend to stay focused on her, especially if the door's locked. So he never knew I left my office. Regardless, when I saw what you were doing I was truly touched that you'd go through all of this for me."

"Then why fake the crash?"

"Because after I saw what you were doing for me in our quarters, it didn't matter what else you had planned for my Sparkday. I wanted to surprise you and to be with you to express how I felt. And logically the best way to do that was to get our quarters as soon as possible."

"And you guaranteed that we wouldn't be interrupted with that little stunt. Such a clever tactician," Jazz smiled, leading Prowl into the wash room.

"What can I say, I'm good at my job."

"That you are. Now, get in the bath and enjoy your Happy Sparkday, Prowl."


End file.
